Naruto vs Neji : The Brawl
by Cro
Summary: An off the cuff fight between neji and naruto pretournament fight


_"You'll never take me alive,_

_I'm alive!" - Disturbed "Alive" _

**Off The Mat : Neji and Naruto Brawl **

**The crowd stood there in awe and suspense as Hinata Hyuga was put onto a stretcher and carried out to the infirmary **

**Naruto stood there and watched in horror his eyes filled with rage and hatred and he clenched his fits around a tube of healing ointment that Hinata had given him after his match. Naruto looked straight at the person that did this to Hinata. **

**It was her cousin who did this Neji Hyuga he was a member of a separated branch of the Hyuga clan and he looked back at Naruto as his eyes changed back from there white state to there normal state.**

**"I can't take this anymore." Naruto said as he throw the tube of ointment a crossed the room and a loud crashing sound was heard with the force and the impact it made the window shattered as Naruto jumped over the railing and landed down on the tournament floor. **

**"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. **

**It was too late and Naruto didn't hear Sakura's scream he was too focused on Neji Hyuga he knelt down and picked up some of Hinata's blood and put it on his fingers and looked over at Neji and pointed his finger at him and than he spread Hinata's blood on his face like war paint and than he stood there silent for a few moments and than began to charge at Neji and than a moment later Rock Lee got in between Neji and Naruto. **

**"Not here, Naruto." Rock Lee said as he tried to hold the angered Naruto back. He could see the anger in his eyes he wanted revenge against Neji he could understand that but this wasn't the time nor place for revenge. Rock Lee tried to hold Naruto back but he could feel his grip lessen on Naruto. **

**"Not now, Naruto you know the rules." Rock Lee said. **

**"Fuck the rules!" Naruto said as he pushed through Rock Lee and he used some of his chakra to push Rock Lee to the side and glared down Neji. Neji glared back with a sadistic smirk on his face. **

**"So you want at me do you?" Neji asked as he walked up to Naruto. "Come at me." Neji continued he was just begging for Naruto to hit him. **

**Naruto's eyes twitched madly as Neji was provoking him Naruto let out a hard right punch at Neji but The Hyuga dodged and tripped Naruto and he fall backwards and than Neji attempted to hit Naruto in the throat but before the hit could connect Naruto moved out of the way and Neji hit nothing but cement. **

**Naruto than charged at Neji again this time to his back he stuck his hand out his palm flat and charged some chakra in it and than as he came in contact with Neji's back he discharged the chakra into his back. It connected and it made a hard stinging feeling on Neji's back like you'd been stung by a million bees. **

**"Damn you, Naruto." Neji said as he winced in pain and turned around and than charged back at Naruto both of his hands filled with chakra and he blasted the chakra energy at Naruto one hit Naruto in the chest and the other one he dodged that hit the wall and made a small hole in the wall. **

**Rock Lee had vanished and than a few moments later appeared next to Sakura who was up on the balcony watching the fight between Neji and Naruto she looked distressed for Naruto's safety but she knew no one could stop Naruto from fighting. **

**Rock Lee looked over at Sakura and he saw that look in her eyes. She was concerned about Naruto. Who wouldn't be? That blond hair ninja was so stubborn it would get him killed one of these days and than Rock Lee chuckled softly. **

**"He's so stubborn isn't he?" Rock Lee asked Sakura.**

**"Yeah." Sakura said as she answered Rock Lee and watched the fight. **

**Naruto raised his chakra as high as he could. He could feel himself getting more powerful and than he made a sign with his hand. You could see the blue color of Naruto's chakra. **

**"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as 40 other Naruto clones appeared and all of them surrounded Neji and they started to beat on him.**

**A few more moments later all the clones were gone and Neji emerged from the smoke and it looked like there wasn't a scratch on him and he continued to walk towards Naruto. The crowd wasn't as in shock as you think they would be. **

**Neji was one of the best rookies next to Sasuke and for some reason no one was stopping this fight. **

**"You don't know what your up against." Neji said smirking. **

**"And your not as powerful as you make yourself believe you are!" Naruto yelled at Neji. **

**Neji's eyes twitched in anger he had to be the beast and he had to take this worthless loser, Naruto down and he had to do it quick!**

**Both of the fighters still had alot in them and the people didn't know how long that the Hokage here was going to let this fight go. **

**It was against the rules and if this fight continued both of them would be put out of the ending tournament and they'd fail the exam.**

**Neji charged at Naruto with his Kunai drawn and Naruto charged at Neji with his Kunai drawn and they meet in the middle the sound of both of the kunai meeting sounded a bit like nails on a chalk board they both smirked at each other and as they looked at each other you could see the rage in each other's eyes it was amazing. **

**Neji tried to slace Naruto with his kunai and Naruto ducked and than Neji got a combo of kicks on the chin which sent him 2 feet into the air and than Naruto hit Neji with an uppercut and than a few moments later Neji was on the floor and the protector had enough of it and he ran between Naruto and Neji and spread his arms trying to separate them. **

**Neji got up with a bloody nose and he whipped his bloody nose on the edge of his uniform and he glared over at Naruto but was held back by the protector and Naruto glared over at Neji. **

**"This isn't over, Naruto.. Not by a long shot." Neji said**

**"Your right, this isn't over." Naruto said as he watched Neji walk off to the infirmary to get treated for his wounds. **

**"You know better." The proctor schoulded Naruto. **

**Naruto looked at The Proctor and he huffed off and he walked into the back where the infirmary was he walked down a long hallway and looked for Hinata's room it took him a few minutes he knocked on the door and than pushed it open softly when no one answered. **

**The beeping off the machine that was keeping Hinata alive filled the room he walked over to the edge of Hinata's bed and sat down next to her in a chair the girl was asleep and he she took a hell of a beating. He washed the blood off of his face. Why did he do what he did? What came over him? **

**"Naruto?" Hinta asked softly as she turned over she was weak but she could still talk and she spotted Naruto and at that moment there was a small smile on her face and there was hope and joy in her eyes. Naruto smiled at her and held her hand softly. **

**"Yeah, it's me." Naruto said as he held her hand softly and rubbed the top of it he was trying to comfort her she had gone through hell in her battle and he would know he would go through hell in his battle just so he could fight Neji in the finals. **

**"I'm glad.." Hinata said in her soft and weak voice but she could still smile. **

**That's about all she could do. The doctor's didn't want her to have visitors but she was glad that Naruto snuck in to visit her. It was about the best thing a girl like her could ask for. **

**"When you get better you need to stop spying on me!" Naruto said in a joking matter. **

**Hinata had a hurt expression on her face for a few moments and than when she figured out he was joking she laughed softly.**

**"Good one." She said. **

**"You get some sleep now." Naruto said and smiled and got up and walked over to the door and turned the doorknob and left as Hinata said 'Okay' and than he walked out from the infirmary back to the bleachers where he was watching the fight. He stood next to Sakura. **

**"What got into you, Naruto?" Sakura asked.**

**"I don't know." Naruto replied. **

**"Don't do that again you got me worried." Sakura said.**

**"Worried?" Naruto asked with an arched brow. **

**"Yeah, we can't having you get killed.." Sakura said. **

**"Right." Naruto said as he chuckled softly as he watched and waited for his turn to fight. **


End file.
